four years later
by monkeymouse7906
Summary: this story picks up after a baby makes three. Kayley is taken by someone that no one thinks that the person would do this. Their daughter Emma doesn't know what is really going on expect that she is spending a lot of time with grandma-Lady Juliana. Garrett leaves to find his wife but not before Lady Juliana finds something out. Is Kayley hiding something?


Four years later

"Emma, just fell asleep." Kayley told her husband as she went into the kitchen were he was.

"That's good. Maybe we can get some alone time now." Garrett whispered into Kayleys ear.

"Maybe we could take a short nap our sleves." Kayley suggested.

"We can do that." Garrett agreed.

The couple went into the living room and layed down on the couch. Kayley had fallen asleep on Garretts slpet for about an hour and a half before waking up.

"I just checked on Emma. She's still asleep." Kayley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's good. I'm making dinner, so you can go and sit down if you want." Garrett explained.

Kayley went back into the living room and sat in the armchair and fell back asleep. She was woken up when she felt a hand take a grasp around her mouth.

"Garrett!" she tryed screaming. He didn't hear her yell his name but he heard lots of things falling in the living area.

He ran into the living room and called Kayleys name being careful of where he was walking because of the mess. A short time later he heard Emma crying.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Emma cried between sobs as she tried gasping for air.

"I don't know. But I'll find her. Your okay." Garrett was trying to explain to his daughter while he was also trying to calm her down.

There was a knock at the front door.

"Come on let's go see who it is. I think mommy told me grandma was coming by today." Garrett told Emma as he stood with her.

"Grandma?" Emma replied sniffling.

" Yes, grandma." Garrett replied trying to stay calm.

Garrett answered the front door with Emma still in his arms. Lady Juliana had come by for a visit.

"Grandma!" Emma squealed happliy.

"How are you guys doing? Hi Emma, and Garrett." Juliana said.

"Well Emma just woke up from a nap and I can't find Kayley anywhere now. She was here in the living room and now it's trashed and she gone." Garrett said in hushed tones so Emma wouldn't hear.

"What happened?" Juliana asked as she saw the living room when they passed it on the way to the kithen.

"That I don't know." Garrett replied as he got Emma some water to drink.

Meanwhile who ever had kidnapped Kayley had taken her back to their house. The person had kept Kayley knocked out so she wouldn't see where they were.

"Where am I?" She asked when she had woken up and was eying the room.

"Somewhere where no one will find you for a while." the voice answered her.

She gasped queitly, she knew the voice. It belonged to MERLIN.

"Why did you take me from my home. I'm married and I have a little girl to take care of." Kayley spat out.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Merlin told her.

Kayley heard a bird outside the house, she knew it was Ayden. Ayden had followed her without Merlin knowing. She whispered to him to go and get Garrett. Ayden flew away.

Back at the house Juliana and Garrett where talking while trying to keep Emma occupied with some toys.

"I'm going to go to the forest to see if I can find her." Garrett was explaining.

"Okay, I'll stay here and watch Emma." Juliana answered.

Ayden flew in while they were talking and chriped loudly. Garrett heard what he was saying and frowned.

"What is it?" Juliana asked.

"Ayden said that Merlin has gone bad and he took Kayley." Garrett explained still frowning.

"Daddy?" Emma asked.

"What is it? Are you hungry?" Garrett asked his daughter as he picked her up.

"Yes, I'm hungry but." Emma began.

"But what little one?" Garrett asked gentley.

"I want mommy." Emma said trying not to cry again.

"It's okay. I do too. How about I let you help me with lunch." Garrett said trying to keep his daughter happy.

Juliana was watching Garrett with Emma. She was amazed how calm he was with Kayley missing and on top of that he had a four year old to take care of too.

"Do you have a calendar any where?" Juliana asked.

"Yes, why?" Garrett asked as he gave Emma some apple.

"So I can mark when Kayley went missing.?" Juliana explained.

"In the top drawer on your left." Garrett answered.

Juliana went to get the calendar and she flipped to the date. She skimmed the month and stopped when she saw writting on it. She saw Kayleys handwriting it read: period 2 weeks late, June 14. Period due June 1.

"Garrett." Juliana said as she looked up.

"Yes." He replied as he put Emma down to paly.

Emma stayed in the kitchen playing on the floor.

"Did Kayley tell you that her periods late?" Juliana asked.

"No, why?" Garrett asked.

"Because in here it says that it is 2 weeks late." Juliana replied.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Garrett said.

"Maybe she wanted to make sure that it wouln't start late." Juliana answered.

"I supouse." Garrett answered now a little nervous.

Meanwhile Kayley was trying to figure out how to get away from Merlin.

"Looks like someone is awake again." Merlin said when he saw Kayley sitting up.

"Let me go." Kayley said frimly.

"Now why would I do that?" Merlin asked her as he stood up.

"Because I'm pregnant. "Kayley whispered so Merlin wouldn't hear her.

"What was that?" Merlin asked.

"NOTHING!" Kayley said.

"Good." Merlin replied as he knocked her out again by hitting her in the head with a firestocker.

Merlin then procuded to rape Kayley.

Back at the house Garrett was getting ready to leave. He said good-bye to Juliana and Emma.

"Come on Ayden." Garrett said as he walked out the door.

"Daddy!" Emma called.

"What is it little one?" Garrett asked stopping as he came outside.

"I want to come." Emma said starting to cry.

" No I need you here in case mommy come's home." Garrett explained.

"Okay, I'll stay." Emma agreed.

Garrett and Ayden began walking towards the forest to began the search there but Ayden had other ideas.

"Ayden where are you going?" Garrett asked when the bird was calling to him to go the other way.

Ayden again explained that Kayley wasn't in the forest, that she was with Merlin in his summer home.

"Alright we'll do it your way." Garrett explained as he followed the bird.

Ayden was leading Garrett the long way so he could go to Camelot at night and explain to Arthur what was happening.

Back at Merlin's hosue Kayley was waking up and she was cold. She then noticed that her clothes off and Merlin was laying next to her unclothed as well. She gagged witch casued Merlin to wake up.

"Get away from me." Kayley said trying to scoot away from Merlin.

"No." Merlin answered.

Now back to Ayden and Garrett. They had stopped her the night. Garrett had made a small fire to keep himself warm and Ayden had flown off. Garrett would have to wait until he came back to move on becasue he didn't know where Kayley was at.

In Camelot, Ayden had altered Arthur to what Merlin had done and to where Garrett was at. Arthur had decided to send out 2 other knights with Ayden to get Merlin and bring him back. From Camelot it was a full nights trip to where Garrett was so they moved quickly.

Juliana was doing her best to keep Emma calm. She would be happy one minute and then really upset the next. Emma ate a late dinner becasue of this and Juliana stayed with Emma that night until she was asleep. She did this becasue the poor child didn't know what had happened to her mother and her father had gone to look for her.

Know Merlin had Kayley locked up again but she had somehow gotten her clothes back on. Merlin was leaving her alone for know but she was ready the next time he got any ideas. Merlin was in the kitchen making something to eat he knew he had to get rid of Kayley soon becasue Garrett would be looking for her.

"Are you hungry?" Merlin called.

"What the hell do you think?" Kayley yelled at him.

" Okay, here you go." Merlin told her as he slid a plate of food to her.

Unknown to her Merlin had put a sleeping drug in the food and it would start working in about a day. Kayley ate the food slowly while she watched Merlin. When she was done he took the plate from her.

"Garrett, please hurry." Kayley thought to herself. She was trying not to cry but she wanted to so bad. She was worried about Emma and how she was doing and she was worried about Garrett as well.

Ayden had led the other knights to where Garrett was in about 2 days. He was late becasue the knights didn't want to follow him.

"There you are Ayden." Garrett said as he heard the bird and the other knights aporaching.

"Ayden said that you need our help." one knight said.

"Yes and thank you." Garrett said as he stood up.

It was early afternoon and Emma was waking up from her nap. She was crying.

"Emma what's wrong?" Juliana asked as she picked her up.

"I want mommy and daddy." Emma wailed to her grandma.

"I know, but your daddy is looking for your mommy." Juliana explained trying to calm her down.

"Can I have some water?" Emma asked not crying as much any more.

"Sure." Juliana answered Emma as she took her in the kitchen.

Juliana got water for Emma to drink. When she was done drinking the water she took Emma outside so she could ride one of the horses. Emma was not crying now and Juliana was happy that her granddaughter wasn't sad at the moment.

Merlin had waited until Kayley had fallen asleep from the sleep medcine he put in the food. He picked her up and carried her all the way to Dragon Country and that's where he left her.

"Where am I?" Kayley asked a while later when she had woken up. She looked around where she was.

"Kayley is that you?" a voice called.

"What who's there?" she called out.

"If you are Kayley then you know who we are." another voice called out.

"Devon, Cornwall." Kayley said slowly.

"Yes." came their response.

"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to stand up.

"You are in Dragon Country. What are you doing here?" Cornwall said answering her.

"I don't know, I can't remeber much." Kayley answered.

"Well what is the last thing you remeber." Devon suggested to her.

Kayley explained to them everything that she could remeber.

"Some wait. Merlin took you." Cornwall said trying not to seem confused.

"Yes, and he raped me." Kayley said trying to stay in a whisper.

"Is Garrett looking for you?" Devon asked.

"I don't know." Kayley replied.

The dragons told Kayley that she would stay with them for a week to regain her strength so she could conuite her trip.

Garrett and his little group came upon Merlin's cabin. Ayden criped for them to stop. No one spook, Ayden flew to the cabin and went outside. The group waited in the woods for Ayden to come back with any news. Ayden came back a short time later and anouced that Kayley wasn't there any more.

"Where did he move her?" Garrett asked queitly.

"I don't know." one of the knights answered.

"Come on lets go check Dragon Country." Garrett replied with a sigh.

Juliana was trying to calm Emma down again. She was crying for her mom and dad. Emma wouldn't go to sleep that night she would just sit there and cry.

"Emma, what would mommy and daddy do right now if you were crying?" Juliana asked her as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"They would let me snuggle with them and when I was asleep they would put me back in bed unless they were asleep too." Emma explained still crying.

"Okay, come here." Juliana said as she opened her arms for the crying child.

Emma crawled into her grandmas arms and just layed their while her grandma said soothing things. She fell asleep awile later not crying but still sad.

Devon and Cornwall made Kayley go to sleep early at the end of the week so she was well rested when they began walking the next day.

"Kayley wake up." Devon said as Cornwall yawned.

"Okay." Kayley replied sitting up.

" Devon, leave her be so she can wake up." Cornwall told Devon as he began to walk away.

"I'll be ready in about six minutes." Kayley said to them as she tryed not to throw up.

True to her word Kayley was ready in six minutes but she wasn't feeling well at all. She knew by now that her period was about 3 or 4 weeks late. Devon and Cornwall were beganig to become supcious because Kayley wasn't acting like her normal sefl. They knew she had a daughter at home but what they didn't know was that she might be pregnant again.

"Kayley are you feeling okay?" Devon asked after they had been walking for queit a while.

"No, I feel like I'm going to be sick." Kayley replied sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Cornwall asked not hearing Kayleys response.

"I think Kayley is sick." Devon replied for her.

"Actually…." Kayley began.

"Actually what?" Cornwall said ursing his hand inpanietly.

"I think I may be pregnant again." Kayley told them avoiding their eyes.

"Why isn't that wonderful." Devon said because Cornwall was still in shock from the news.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kayley answered shrugging.

Ayden was leading the group late into the nitght. Ayden planned on stopping the group where Dragon Country began. After they stopped for the night Garrett moved ahead and told Ayden to stay with the group.

Garrett stopped about four feet after he entered Dragon Country. He felt something was off or wrong. He sat down and decided to stay right there for the night.

Meanwhile Juliana was trying to get Emma down for a nap since she didn't sleep well at all last night. She woke up countless times crying and she would refuse to go back to sleep.

"Emma if you take a nap, Grandma will make us pancakes for dinner." Juliana said in an atmept to get her to sleep.

"Okay, grandma." Emma said with a yawn as she closed her eyes.

"See you in a while. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Juliana whispered.

"Oh right." Emma said barely adouiable.

"LEAVE HER BE!" yelled Devon as Cornwall went to wake up Kayley.

"WHY WE NEED TO GET GOING AND WE CAN'T DO THAT IF SHE IS SLEEPING, CAN WE?" Cornwall yelled back.

"Can' you two be queit?" Kayley asked as she sat up with a yawn.

They began walking some more with Kayley walking slowly behind. After about thirty minutes she stopped and threw up. Devon and Cornwall stopped waitting for her.

Meanwhile Merlin had no idea that the king was looking for him because he had kidnapped a knight and he then ditched her somewhere. Merlin went inside the castle and was greeted by grauds or more knights.

"King Arthur wants to see you right now!" one knight boomed at Merlin.

"Why, what did I do?" Merlin asked keeping a cool face.

"I think you know. " Arthur said as he walked into the room.

"And what would that be?" Merlin said still not letting on he knew what had happened.

Arthur took Merlin in a room and explained what had happened and if it was true that he would be banished. Merlin kept on saying that the rumors where not true and that someone was lieing.

Garrett had woken up and was waiting for the rest of the group to catch up to him. They arrived about three minutes later and they walked on. They had been searching for Kayley for a week now and some of the group was becoming doubtful.

"Quiet." Garrett said suddenly.

"What is it, do you hear something." one of the knights asked in a hushed tone.

Garrett had heard something. Voices. And they sounded familir. He knew who they were. He sent Ayden up ahead. He came back a short time later with good news and bad news.

"Cornwall don't touch her." Devon was explaining. Kayley had collasped a minute ago and Cornwall was going to pick her up.

"Well what do you want me to do then?" Cornwall exlaimed as Ayden flew by and then flew away.

"Leave her be. I just saw Ayden witch means Garrett is close by." Devon explained.

"Okay but you can explain to him what we know." Cornwall said to Devon.

King Arthur had Juliana come up to Camelot with Emma so the little girl could do other things for fun. Emma wasn't always having fun though, she still wanted her mommy and daddy. King Arhtur had given Emma a puppy so she could have something to do.

"Grandma, will mommy and daddy let me keep the puppy?" Emma asked noting wanting to let her go.

"I'm sure." Juliana answered giving her a hug.

"Yeah!" Emma yelled happliy.

Meanwhile the two small groups had run into eachother.

"What happned to her?" Garrett asked Devon and Cornwall.

"We don't really know." Devon explained

"But.." Cornwall began but he stopped.

"But what?" asked Garrett trying to think clearly.

"She told us Merlin took her and raped her," Devon began.

"And she aslo told us that she may be pregnant." Cornwall finished in a whisper as well.

Garrett felt over Kayleys body. He frowned when he ran his hands over one of her ankles.

"Her ankle's broken. That's probably why she collapsed." Garrett told Devon and Cornwall.

"Well what do we do?" Cornwall asked.

"Well first we need to wake her up, then someone should help her walk or carry her, and when we get home I'll set her bone back into place." Garrett explianed to the two headed dragon.

Garrett ran a finger lightly across Kayleys cheek. She moved in his arms and slightly opened her eyes.

"Garrett." Kayley said weakly.

"Shh, I'm here." Garrett whispered.

"I was so scared." Kayley whispered as her breath caught and she began she cry softly.

"It's alright, we'll find him." Garrett whispered sitting her up so she was leaning on him.

"I'm sorry.." Kayley began still in a hushed voice.

"For what?" Garrett asked her trying to keep her calm.

"Not telling you sooner. I just wantd to make sure." Kayley replied calming down a little.

"I'm not mad," Garrett whispered. "I was more worred that I wouldn't find you."

Garrett stood up slowly with Kayley in his arms and the group began walking. They stopped for the night five hours later. Garrett layed Kayley on the forest floor gentley becasue she had fallen asleep. He knew she wouldn't lie to him, but if Merlin really raped her then she couldn't take a bath until they were for sure.

The other knights stayed up for first watch and they would rotate with Devon and Cornwall. Garrett stayed awake that night afarid that he might lose Kayley again. He finely feeling asleep late and Kayley was in his arms.

"Alright everybody time to get up and lets get ready to move on out." one knight shouted.

"Kayley you need to wake up." Garrett wisphered into his wifes ear softly.

"Oh all right. But my right ankle is killing me." Kayley said as she tried to sit up.

"Kayley," Garrett began as he pulled her so she was leaning on him.

"What?" She asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Your right ankle is broken." Garrett told her grimly.

"That explains it, but I can't remeber how I did it." Kayley explained.

"Its okay." Garrett told her as he stood up slowly with hr in his arms.

Emma and Lady Juliana had come back to her daughter's house so they could get caught up on chores that needed to be done.

"Grandma when mommy and daddy be home?" Emma asked.

"I think they'll be home really soon. Or that's what I heard." Lady Juliana answered.

Later that night when it was really late Garrett came home with Kayley. Lady Juliana stayed up late just in case.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Juliana asked trying to keep her voice down.

"I don't know. She won't really say anything. And what she did say we all couldn't understand." Garrett replied in a whisper.

"Come let's put her in your room and get her cleaned up." Juliana suggested.

With the help of Juliana, Garrett got Kayley to their room and he put her on the bed. Juliana went to run her a bath.

"She can't have a bath yet." Garrett called quietly over his sholder.

"Why." Juliana asked coming into the bedroom.

"We believe or she believes that she was um." Garrett started.

"She was what Garrett?" Juliana asked trying to get more infromation.

"She believes that Merlin raped her." Garrett finished. It was hard for him to say or even admit.

Juliana went to get a a rape kit( they came out last year.) Kayley was waking up. Garrett and Lady Juliana were explaining to Kayley had to be done because she was raped. She agreed to do it and it was done. Garrett then explained Juliana that Kayleys right ankle was broken and she didn't remeber how she did it. Juliana with the help of Garrett restet Kayleys bone. When they did this she screamed and then passed out. Emma who was sleeping until just recently came into her parnets room.

"Mommy, daddy." Emma called sleepliy as walked into the bedroom.

"Your mommy and daddy are here now. But mommy and daddy need to sleep now." Juliana explained to Emma.

"Are you going to Camelot tomorrow?" Garret asked Juliana.

She answered yes and Garrett gave her the "rape kit" to take with her to give to Arthur. Juliana told Garrett that when Kayley woke up she could have a bath but she had to stay off her ankle as much as possible.

"Daddy is mommy okay?" Emma asked Garrett a couple mornings later when they were both downstairs eating breakfeast.

"I think so. Mommy just needs to rest until we find out what's going on." Garrett said to his daughter.

"What happened?" Emma asked hoping she would get more information.

"We don't really know." Garrett answered.

Then phone rang. Garrett answered it. It was Juliana she had the results from the tests. Merlin had raped her and she was by now 2 ½ months pregnant.

"Okay thanks, I'll let her know." Garrett replied with a small sigh.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Emma asked sweetly.

"I need to talk to mommy and then we will see if we can tell you whats going on." Garrett said explaining the best he could.

"Okay, can I play in my room?" Emma asked.

"Yes and stay there please." Garrett told her.

"Kayley," Garrett said. " Your mom just called with the results."

"So what's up." Kayley replied as she sat up on the bed.

"Merlin did rape you, not that I didn't believe you and…" Garrett began.

"And what?" Kayley said trying to get him to finish what he had started to say.

"She also said that you are 2 ½ months pregnant." Garrett finished.

"Merlin took me a month ago, which means when he did take me when I was pregnant." Kayley said slowly to Garrett.

"How much are we going to tell Emma?" Garrett asked as Kayley leaned agnist him.

"Well how much does she know as of right now?" Kayley whispered in her husbands her.

"I doubt she knows much of what's happened." Garrett explained softly.

"We should tell her that I'm pregnant and was before Merlin took. But we shouldn't tell her anything else." Kayley whispered softly as well.

"I'll go and get her." Garrett told her as he stood up and left.

Garrett went to Emma's room. Emma was playing with the puppy King Arthur had given her. She named her Rose.

"Emma, mommy and I want to talk to you." Garrett told their daughter as he stood in the doorway.

"Okay, can Rose come too?" Emma asked as she stood up with the pup.

"I supose." Garrett answered as they walked the bedroom.

Emma walked in with her dad following close behind. She crawled onto the bed and let Rose go. The little dog stayed there and climed into Kayleys lap.

"Daddy and I have something to tell you." Kayley said when they were a seated.

"What is it mommy?" Emma asked looking at both her parents. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong." Kayley said.

"Emma, do you remember saying that you wanted a little brother or sister?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, but why are you asking?" Emma questioned.

"Well, Emma, mommy's going to have another baby." Garrett said as Emma crawled over to where he was.

"When?" Emma asked as she sat in her father's lap.

"IN about 6 ½ months." Kayley answered.

Emma remeber that about a month ago someone had taken her mom. When she came back her mom had a broken ankle and wasn't feeling well. Kayley saw her daughter frowning and began explaining the best she could.

"Emma you know that someone took me. But I was already supecting that I was pregnant." Kayley said.

"Did daddy know?" Emma asked.

"No I didn't tell him because I wanted to make sure before we got our hopes up." Kayley replied as she glanced at Garrett who was remaining slient.

"I only found out at short time after because her mom told me something that she had written down." Garrett explained of how he found out.

Now lets go back to Merlin and Ayden. Ayden had gone to find where Merlin was so he could tell Garrett his whereabouts. Merlin had found Ayden was spying on him and he captured his feathered friend.

"Ayden someones been a bad brid." Merlin told Ayden as he pulled him out of a bird cage.

Ayden made chriping noises and tried to get away.

"You have betrayed my trust and sided with someone I never thought you would. YOU are a TRATIOR and a now transform you into something else you won't be able to understand." Merin said with rage.

There was a bright flash of light. Ayden was now in the Forbidden Forest and Merlin was no where to bed found. But something was wrong. Ayden was no longer a bird but a small boy with sliver hair and bright yellow eyes. He stood up and began walking, he didn't know where he was going. But he knew he had to find Garrett and Kayley and hopefully they would belive him.

the end?


End file.
